<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At last, there was love. by sjaakiih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258998">At last, there was love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjaakiih/pseuds/sjaakiih'>sjaakiih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjaakiih/pseuds/sjaakiih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being found by the saviors Negan gives you a simple choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan &amp; Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan / Reader, Negan / You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At last, there was love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A life without your phone had seemed strange. Normally you wouldn’t leave your house without checking your phone at least three times. And right now it was difficult for you to find proper food, let alone a place to yourself. Hell broke loose and you had managed to escape, leaving your family to what you imagined their deaths. It was difficult, knowing that you would never see your parents again, nor your friends and family. But you were thankful to be alive, even more thankful that you ran into a group. Living on your own had been extremely stressful. It was impossible to sleep, not to mention that food and water were difficult to get. You weren’t sure how long you had managed on your own, but you were severely underfed and sleep deprived. When the saviors found you, they brought you in and for the first time in months you safe. </p><p>There was a doctor whom helped you gain weight safely and the moment your face touched a pillow you were out. You had been out there a long time and had your fair share of violence. Not only inflicted by the walking dead but also survivors. It was incredibly unsettling to see how humans would turn on each other that quickly. You knew that this kindness had to come with a price, whether it was through labour or something else. So when you managed to walk around for longer than five minutes, you decided to explore the property. It had been too long for you to be able to relax. You were allowed to eat normal, considering you had gained a proper amount of weight. You were back to your own posture. Sleeping was still difficult. Being alone was hard. But not being surrounded by the constant threat of death made it easier to catch some rest. </p><p>You were walking through the hallways, making your way outside. It was sunny, just a soft breeze making it rather pleasant to walk outside. For the first time in a long while you were able to let your guard down. Your eyes were closed, draining in the sun. “Well ho-ly SHIT. Who is this?” you suddenly heard behind of you. A blonde man, half of his face scarred and a tall dark haired man, holding onto what appeared to be a baseball bat. “That is the new woman we found a couple of weeks ago, looks like she’s feeling better”, the blonde man spoke. Everyone around of her had kneeled down and you had no clue what was going on here. Sure you had heard stories. The doctor had been sharing some stories about a man called Negan. Apparently he was the leader of the saviors. He seemed scared. Yet everyone else around seemed to appreciate the leader. And you did as well. If it wasn’t for him and his men, you would probably be a walking corpse by now. </p><p>“I am (Y/N)”, you flashed both men a smile. However you weren’t sure wether you should kneel down as well. The whole situation was a little awkward. However Negan did not seem to mind it. He approached you, wearing one of his biggest grins. His baseball bat still proud on his shoulder while he towered over you. “(Y/N) hmm? Why don’t you meet me in my office after you finish your walk”, and with that he passed you. You glanced at the blonde man that was following Negan, however he didn’t pay you a look as he passed you. Things were going to change. Now that you were healthy again it was time to earn what they had given you. </p><p>A couple of minutes later you were standing in front of his door. In all honesty you had no clue what to expect. Negan appeared to be quite.. confident. “Come in”, and there you were. Standing in front of his desk. His gaze somehow intimidated you. It took him a while to actually talk. It seemed like a full minute of him eyeing you before he spoke. “Sit down sweetheart, why don’t we discuss your future here”, you were already wondering what kind of work they would want you to do. Maybe you could help out with the preparation of food. Or go out and help during scavenges. You were quite skilled, you could probably help out behind of the fences. “I have two options for you (Y/N), you can either help out at our kindergarten or...” he obviously was dragging out the ‘or’, as he eyed you. That grin never seemed to leave his face. “Or, you could become my wife.” Well that was the last thing you expected. What did that even mean, become his wife?</p><p>“Why would I become your wife?” he made it sound like there were certain benefits to becoming his wife. Yet it also seemed as if this was something he would ask anyone he was interested in. He started to laugh, standing up from his chair so he could sit in front of you on his desk. “You’ll be taking good care of, you do not need to earn points like the rest around here does. Besides you get me. I know, an offer you can’t resist”, he seemed awfully cocky. But it suited his whole demeanor. The way he sat, his whole posture suited the way he was speaking and it was rather attractive. That doubt displayed on your face was more than enough for Negan to give you a preview of what you could have. With his legs uncrossed there was a full frontal view of what he was hiding behind those grey jeans. “I see you’ve made up your mind”, and with that he pulled you out of the chair, one hand firm on your neck and the other in your hair as he kissed you. It was quite obvious from the start whom was going to claim dominance and it didn’t take long for you to give in and kiss him back. </p><p>You fit perfectly between his legs, and now that you had the chance you tugged on his hair while kissing him. He tasted delicious. As if he had drank a whiskey before kissing you. And his scent. All smokey and manly. You weren’t sure why, but it turned you on. Even more than the hand snaking underneath of your shirt.  Where had your shirt gone and how was he already tugging on your jeans. Clearly Negan didn’t wait long to claim what he wanted, which made it all so much more exciting. You were certain that your panties were already soaked. Heck it had been way too long, what better way to repay Negan for saving you. He did honor his group, the saviors. “That’s a good girl”, Negan hummed while kissing your neck. As if this mean knew about every sweet spot on your body. His teeth were tugging onto your bra strap while both his hands pulled on both your jeans and panties. His knee went in between of your legs, letting your sit on his knee while he undid you of your bra. This whole situation seemed unfair, you were all bare and horny while Negan himself seemed so controlled while wearing way to many clothes. </p><p>His lips were on your nipple, causing both to stiffen as he put his hands on your hips. You moaned the moment he tugged on your hips. Your clit was being stimulated with every moment Negan made. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, considering you were a moaning mess already. With your arms hooked around of his neck you started to move on your own. Using Negan’s thigh to get to your release fast. However when you got closer and closer to the tipping point, Negan lifted you from his leg. “Look at that”, he smirked while standing up from the table, pushing you over his desk. “All wet and needy, just the way I like my wives. Tell me darling, what is it that you want?” his hand was firm on your back, keeping you down against the cold wood while his lips were near your ear. “Tell me and I’ll give it to you”, you squirmed. Eager for release after he denied it. “You! I want you”, you moaned as he pushed his bulge against of your cunt. “This is what you want?” he unzipped his pants, taking out his cock as he slid it along of your wetness, “tell me how bad you need it (Y/N).” </p><p>You gasped as he slapped your ass, you were dripping by now. “Bad! I need you so bad! Please”, you pushed your hips back. Pushing against of him to show how needy you were. Without a warning Negan slammed into you. He gave you no time to adjust, setting up an furious pace. “That’s right, you going to be my wife?” he asked, sneaking a hand in-between of your legs so he could pinch your clit. Causing you to moan out, trying to move up from the table. However Negan kept your down against of the table, his hand firm on your back. “YES!” your own orgasm came as a surprise. You were certain you saw stars while Negan continued to thrust into you. It didn’t take him long to finish too. His thrusts seemed to falter a little before he moaned himself, grabbing onto your hips as he finished. You were certain you were going to be bruised and sore. But it was all worth it. </p><p>“Welcome home honey”, Negan chuckled as he zipped up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>